dreams do come true
by Tori-louxx
Summary: this story does not start like the orignal Twilight. Bella Swan has a twin sister, well she used to, her twin went missing many years ago and bella is on the hunt to find her sister. however she may come across a few surprises some good some bad. this story is an Emmet and Bella fic. bad summary sorry but story is good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all readers! My name is Tori and I have decided to write an Emmet and Bella fic. So just to let you know, Jasper and Alice are together, Carlisle and Esme are together, Rose and Edward are together and eventually so will Bella and Emmet. This is my first fanfic story!**

**My story will have mature themes in it like lemons, and sometimes bad language.**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters Stephanie Meyer does, she is a fabulous righter.**

**So please enjoy my story x R&R please**

I had been wondering all over the world for years looking for her… my sister, my twin sister. She had gone missing for years ago, decades. Though I feel like she is still alive it's like I got a sixth sense. My sister has blond hair where as I have brunette otherwise we look exactly the same except for the fact that I'm a few inches shorter than her.

I pick up a scent of her from time to time, it must be here. I start running tracking the scent of my sister I just picked up, as I follow it more and more it gets heavier, stronger. There are more scents though as I grew closer to a huge white house, it's beautiful. I hear her angelic voice… is it her?

I barged through the front door and entered a room to what looked like the living room; there she was as beautiful as ever.

'B..Bb..Bella?' she stuttered my name as if she couldn't believe I was alive. She was even more beautiful, her voice was like honey. There were people around us looking between me and rose.

'It can't be, no I'm hallucinating no. your dead you're not alive no you how are you here' she started sobbing yet no tears came because she was a vampire like the rest of them around here. I went to her and hugged her tightly and she gave me a bone crushing hug back like she was holding on to dear life, like she was scared I was going to leave or disappear.

'It's me rose it is me, I'm here! Oh my god I can't believe I found you! My twin! My rose!'

You're here, your alive I thought you died when I went back for you, you had gone I didn't get to speak to anyone because I am… I am…'

'A vampire, I know rose, I know' she gasped.

'How do you know? Gosh Bella, I have missed you so much I heard mother and father talking about how you had gone missing just like me, though I hadn't gone missing I died but I'm alive now in a way.'

'Rose I was so, god I was so angry with Roy he confessed everything to me and tried getting with me, he tried forcing me Rosy. I had to go looking for you, a woman found me, I was distraught, I was a state because I couldn't find my twin. She found me and helped me she told me you was still out there, she said I would live until I found you and my soul mate, though once I have found my soul mate, which would be after I met you, I wouldn't live for much longer unless those around me made the right choice.' She looked stunned, someone cleared there throat and we both looked and stunning male vampire who looked like the head of the coven.

'Hello Isabella, I'm guessing you are Rose's sister by the sound of it and the look of it. I am Dr Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. This is my son Edward who is Rose's mate, my other son and daughter Alice and Jasper who are mated, and finally my son Emmet. You look like you have been through a lot, you can take a bath or a shower if you would like and we can make you something to eat and then we can talk things through if you would like?' as he introduced his family I looked from each one, Edward who looked like he could loosen up a bit and looked very confused, Alice who looked like a cute little pixie who was high on happiness, I knew we would be great friends, her partner Jasper who looked relaxed and game me a nod and a small gentle smile, then I got to emmet and I couldn't take my eyes from his, he was so handsome I didn't hear another word Carlisle was saying as I was too involved with emmet, he had huge muscle heck his whole body was huge he had cute little dimples when he smiled just looking at him made me slightly wet to the core. He must have smelled my arousal as his smile grew to a smirk.

'Bella!' rose shouted my name with a smirk playing at her lips; I jumped and saw that everyone chuckled a bit.

I muttered an apology.

'Come on how about we go get you showered, Esme would you mind cooking some food I'm sure she is starving, you look like you haven't eaten for days! Alice and I will get you cleaned up right Alice?'

'Yay! Of course!' she was overly excited and I loved her already.

We went up the stairs to Rose room which was beautiful with a wall which was all glass so you could see the forest. She had a massive bath in her bathroom that Alice had already started running with loads of bubbles which caused me to giggle like a little girl.

'Rose said you loooooooove bubbles' Alice said with a smile, with that she came and hug me.

'It so good to have another sister in the family!' a new sister?

'As in me? But I'm not part of the family Alice I don't know any of you except Rosy so how could I be?'

'Oh my dear if you want to be part of the family you are more than welcome sweetheart, I'm sure rose would love to have her sister back and we would love to have you, and Emmet defiantly wants you. to be honest my dear Alice saw you coming though rose didn't believe her, you should never bet against Alice' Esme said with a motherly heart-warming tone, it made me feel wanted and rose and Alice looked hopeful that I would stay. i don't want to intrude on the family do I though? Do they actual want me here? Is rose actually happy to see me? Tears started springing to my eyes.

'Do you actually want me?' my voice was on edge to breaking, they all came and gave me a cuddle at once and rose whispered the words I need to hear to make up my mind that I wanted to stay.

'Of course we do, now into the bath!' she said with a giggle, she made me feel confident and made me forget. Alice ripped my clothes of like she was not embarrassed at all! When I realised I had totally forgotten about my scars on my body, they all looked horrified and rose looked like she was out for murder, the men had run up obviously worried about the emotion coming from there mates. Emmet looked like rose they both looked horrified like everyone else though he looked murderous.

'What the fuck are those?!' he and rose shouted at the same time and with that things started to go black and my kegs gave way.

All I remember hearing is rose shouting my name.

* * *

**So what do you all think? For first chapter? Like it? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all readers! My name is Tori and I have decided to write an Emmet and Bella fic. So just to let you know, Jasper and Alice are together, Carlisle and Esme are together, Rose and Edward are together and eventually so will Bella and Emmet. This is my first fanfic story!**

**My story will have mature themes in it like lemons, and sometimes bad language.**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters Stephanie Meyer does, she is a fabulous righter.**

**So please enjoy my story x R&R please**

I had been wondering all over the world for years looking for her… my sister, my twin sister. She had gone missing for years ago, decades. Though I feel like she is still alive it's like I got a sixth sense. My sister has blond hair where as I have brunette otherwise we look exactly the same except for the fact that I'm a few inches shorter than her.

I pick up a scent of her from time to time, it must be here. I start running tracking the scent of my sister I just picked up, as I follow it more and more it gets heavier, stronger. There are more scents though as I grew closer to a huge white house, it's beautiful. I hear her angelic voice… is it her?

I barged through the front door and entered a room to what looked like the living room; there she was as beautiful as ever.

'B..Bb..Bella?' she stuttered my name as if she couldn't believe I was alive. She was even more beautiful, her voice was like honey. There were people around us looking between me and rose.

'It can't be, no I'm hallucinating no. your dead you're not alive no you how are you here' she started sobbing yet no tears came because she was a vampire like the rest of them around here. I went to her and hugged her tightly and she gave me a bone crushing hug back like she was holding on to dear life, like she was scared I was going to leave or disappear.

'It's me rose it is me, I'm here! Oh my god I can't believe I found you! My twin! My rose!'

You're here, your alive I thought you died when I went back for you, you had gone I didn't get to speak to anyone because I am… I am…'

'A vampire, I know rose, I know' she gasped.

'How do you know? Gosh Bella, I have missed you so much I heard mother and father talking about how you had gone missing just like me, though I hadn't gone missing I died but I'm alive now in a way.'

'Rose I was so, god I was so angry with Roy he confessed everything to me and tried getting with me, he tried forcing me Rosy. I had to go looking for you, a woman found me, I was distraught, I was a state because I couldn't find my twin. She found me and helped me she told me you was still out there, she said I would live until I found you and my soul mate, though once I have found my soul mate, which would be after I met you, I wouldn't live for much longer unless those around me made the right choice.' She looked stunned, someone cleared there throat and we both looked and stunning male vampire who looked like the head of the coven.

'Hello Isabella, I'm guessing you are Rose's sister by the sound of it and the look of it. I am Dr Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. This is my son Edward who is Rose's mate, my other son and daughter Alice and Jasper who are mated, and finally my son Emmet. You look like you have been through a lot, you can take a bath or a shower if you would like and we can make you something to eat and then we can talk things through if you would like?' as he introduced his family I looked from each one, Edward who looked like he could loosen up a bit and looked very confused, Alice who looked like a cute little pixie who was high on happiness, I knew we would be great friends, her partner Jasper who looked relaxed and game me a nod and a small gentle smile, then I got to emmet and I couldn't take my eyes from his, he was so handsome I didn't hear another word Carlisle was saying as I was too involved with emmet, he had huge muscle heck his whole body was huge he had cute little dimples when he smiled just looking at him made me slightly wet to the core. He must have smelled my arousal as his smile grew to a smirk.

'Bella!' rose shouted my name with a smirk playing at her lips; I jumped and saw that everyone chuckled a bit.

I muttered an apology.

'Come on how about we go get you showered, Esme would you mind cooking some food I'm sure she is starving, you look like you haven't eaten for days! Alice and I will get you cleaned up right Alice?'

'Yay! Of course!' she was overly excited and I loved her already.

We went up the stairs to Rose room which was beautiful with a wall which was all glass so you could see the forest. She had a massive bath in her bathroom that Alice had already started running with loads of bubbles which caused me to giggle like a little girl.

'Rose said you loooooooove bubbles' Alice said with a smile, with that she came and hug me.

'It so good to have another sister in the family!' a new sister?

'As in me? But I'm not part of the family Alice I don't know any of you except Rosy so how could I be?'

'Oh my dear if you want to be part of the family you are more than welcome sweetheart, I'm sure rose would love to have her sister back and we would love to have you, and Emmet defiantly wants you. to be honest my dear Alice saw you coming though rose didn't believe her, you should never bet against Alice' Esme said with a motherly heart-warming tone, it made me feel wanted and rose and Alice looked hopeful that I would stay. i don't want to intrude on the family do I though? Do they actual want me here? Is rose actually happy to see me? Tears started springing to my eyes.

'Do you actually want me?' my voice was on edge to breaking, they all came and gave me a cuddle at once and rose whispered the words I need to hear to make up my mind that I wanted to stay.

'Of course we do, now into the bath!' she said with a giggle, she made me feel confident and made me forget. Alice ripped my clothes of like she was not embarrassed at all! When I realised I had totally forgotten about my scars on my body, they all looked horrified and rose looked like she was out for murder, the men had run up obviously worried about the emotion coming from there mates. Emmet looked like rose they both looked horrified like everyone else though he looked murderous.

'What the fuck are those?!' he and rose shouted at the same time and with that things started to go black and my kegs gave way.

All I remember hearing is rose shouting my name.

* * *

**So what do you all think? For first chapter? Like it? R&R**


End file.
